


Torture

by spacegypsy1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegypsy1/pseuds/spacegypsy1
Summary: Daniel's POV as he contemplates torture.





	Torture

~i0i~

As I stand here I wonder if I'm about to pass out in reaction to the last sight I beheld. Trying desperately I attempt to crowd my thoughts with other tortures in an effort to protect myself. Starting with conjuring up, on purpose, a mission with Bill Lee that went very badly. Yep, that one was painful.

Taking a deep breath I try to relax when suddenly, without warning, my head fills with the replay of what just happened. I groan. Then, take a quick look around to be sure no one heard that. 

Eyes squinted I gaze expectantly at the spot where my torturer disappeared. Do I dread the return? I'm not really sure.

Paying no attention to anything else around me I flinch as a soft footed women passes by me unexpectedly, then I notice her arms laden with a dizzying assortment of items that I am quite sure are meant to drive me to the brink of madness.

My mouth is as dry as the Abydonian desert. My breath shallow. My heartbeat a little too fast. There is no way I can control the rising reaction to this. Fight or flight has kicked in and I'm going to run. I know I might regret it later, but I... holy buckets!

From the opening before me she appears. I go all weak kneed, breathless, my heart rate escalates, I feel as if my eyes will literally pop out of my head.  
.  
“So, darling, is this one also too skinny or skippy or whatever? The top has no side boob and the material is all flowery and thick. The bottoms are covering the important parts.”

“Skimpy....” I mumble to correct her.

She has a hand on one bare hip as she watches me, one brow raised in an answer demanding arch.

My mouth opens and closes but nothing comes out.

Dark hair flying she spins around to reveal the backside of the bikini.

“See, Daniel, it almost completely covers my six. Well, more than the last one.” Turning back around to face me she has that wide mouth, toothy, happy grin on her face. She knows what she's doing. “You're the one who insisted we wait to, well you know, until we get to our tropical island little paradise. Which we leave for in three days.”

I do believe I am nodding at whatever she's saying. I do love her, even her crafty ways. However, all I can do right now is wonder what in the hell made me want to wait to be intimate until we were completely away from the SCG and our friends. Slowly I turned away and moved onward.

“Daniel? Daniel where are you going?” She calls out with a sarcastic tone followed by a small laugh.

I looked back over my shoulder. “I'll be right back. I'm going outside for better reception... I'm going to change the reservations.”

Then I heard her tell the sales lady, “We'll take this one.”

~END


End file.
